CBeebies Ragdoll Ident
This is a CBeebies logo from 2007. This is some type of weird creepy logo, it's after In the Night Garden. No photos or videos are allowed in this article!!!!! It's also not in the credits! Trust me! It's an orange background with the CBeebies logo on the bottom with the creepy face on top!!! CAN'T EVEN TAKE IT OUT OF MY BRAIN!!!!!! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! MAX AND RUBY! RUBY AND MAX!!!!!! \0vO_ |0vO_ /0vO_ |0vO_ \0vO_ |0vO_ /0vO_ |0vO_ \0vO_ |0vO_ /0vO_ |0vO_ \0vO_ |0vO_ /0vO_ |0vO_ \0vO_ |0vO_ /0vO_ |0vO_ \0vO_ |0vO_ /0vO_ |0vO_ \0vO_ |0vO_ /0vO_ |0vO_ \0vO_ |0vO_ /0vO_ |0vO_ \0vO_ |0vO_ /0vO_ |0vO_ \0vO_ |0vO_ /0vO_ Category:Logos so scary that Harvey's Comet hit Dot's arm Category:Logos that could scare every creepypasta in the world Category:LOL Surprise, what will you unbox? A secret message, a sticker too. Open the blind bag, you've got a bottle, and some shoes, an outfit too. There's an accessory, and a doll. Cry, spit, or tinkle, color change too. LOL Surprise I see the place to bee, whe Category:NOT THE RAGDOLL LOGO! Category:CBeebies Category:Logos that Scare CBeebies Blob And Make Him Cry Category:Logos so scary Metroline 341 to Angel Road Superstores Gemini 2 shits on you and you poop your pants and you fight Ragdoll and everyone says Ragdoll to win! and then Sonic.exe kills you and then you die! Category:WAHHH!!!! Category:Logos that make LOL dolls cry Category:LOL Surprise, what will you unbox? A secret message, a sticker too. Open the blind bag, you've got a bottle, and some shoes, an outfit too. There's an accessory, and a doll. Cry, spit, or tinkle, color change too. LOL Surprise is the place to be, Category:Orange Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Face Logos Category:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Category:Logos that are so scary it makes you jump on the bed, and then Spice from Lol surprise dares you to go to hell for 10000000000000000 years and then Sonic.Exe kills you and then you die! Category:Logos that are so doinking scary that you have to build a wall under Blough Studios and make Malanna so mad she turns into SUPER TWISTED SPLAAT and jumpscares you in the pants, then you cry in bed at 6:66 am then we interrupt this week pbs kills you andyd Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Viacom studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you bot at 3:00AM, and then Sonic.exe spawns and then kill him! Category:Logos that so scary that You need to build a wall under the Nintendo and makes Sakurai so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED SAMARA MORGAN and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 3 am and then BEN Drowned kills you and then you die! Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Viacom studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jump scared you in the pants, then you bot at 3:00 AM, and then Sonic.exe spawns and then kill him! Category:Logos so scary you need to build a wall on the Leila sticking her tongue studio and make John Lassaster so ULTIMATELY MAD he turns into SUPER TWISTED Freddy freazbar and then he Jumpscare’s you in the pants and then sonic.exe kills you and then you die! Category:I have screaming on Mondays, crying for dear life on Tuesdays, whining on Wednesdays, et cetra, et cetra.